Love is a battle field
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Team Urameshi is back in business but there is more than one enemy and lets not forget about the new teammates, Maria Alexis Kida Lee Son isn't your average girl, she is half demon, half human and half Sayain she joins the team to stop an old group of enemies. What's the connection that between Yusuke and Kida, is it more then just being team members? this is a smal crossover story
1. spirit world logs

**Love is a Battle Field**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Spirit world's logs**

**Name:** Maria Kida Alexis Lee Son ( Goes by Kida though)

**Age:** 16 (to when I want this age she age with the story)

**Eyes:** Gold with slits for pupils, originally black

**Hair**: Medium Black hair at the very beginning changes to whitish silver hair with small black streaks

**Clothes**: School Outfit, Training clothes looks like her fathers, and etc.

**Personality**: Spunky, Hot headed, Caring, Loving, Vegitarian, Flirty, cocky, Hyper, Sarcastic

**Species**: Half Demon (Wolf Demon) and Half Sayain

**Love interest **: Yusuke Urameshi

**Brothers**: Ethan Lee (Not by blood), Hiei (not by blood), Zahden (Not by blood), Gohan (by blood), and Goten (by blood)

**Class**: A

* * *

Name: Ethan Lee

Age: 17

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Short spikey in the front

Clothes: red t-shirt, Dark blue jeans, leather jacket

Personality: Sly, overly cocky, over protective, impatient, an idiot

Species: Wolf Demon

Love interest: a girl name Megan

Sister: Kida (not by blood)

* * *

Name: Zorin

Age: 19-20

Eyes: blue

Hair: kinda long brown hair

Clothes: Green shirt with holes in it, holy black jeans

Personality: Rude, Mean, Sarcastic, evil

Class: S class

* * *

Name: Dana

Age: 15-17

Eyes: Baby blue

Hair: long, long brown hair goes to her knees, has bangs

Clothes: Pink crop top, tight black jeans

Personality: Preppy, snotty, needy, ditsy, caring

Demon: unknown

Class: B class

* * *

Name: Christen

Age: 20

Eyes: Blue

Hair: long dirty blonde

Clothes: Long button up shirt with blue jeans

Species: Unknown

Personality: smart, caring, quiet, loving

Class: B class

* * *

Name: Zahden

Age: 23

Eyes: blue

Hair: Sandy blonde

Clothes: Blue tank top, black jeans

Species: Rock Demon

Class: A

* * *

Name: Sarah

Age: 46

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Clothes: Long green dress

Personality: Strong, protective, Caring, loving

Species: Rock Demon

Class: S

Son: Zahden

* * *

Name: Courtney Evans

Age: 16

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Dark brown

Clothes: skimpy outfits

Species: Human

Personality: Flirty, cocky, funny, dumb, high sex drive


	2. Maria son

**Love is a battle Field**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Maria Alexis Son**

Everyone knows the Story of the great Warrior Goku Son, and his son's Gohan and Goten, but what you all know there was a daughter, her name was Maria Alexis Son and even though her name stuck out like a sore thumb, she was very special, and this is her story.

"What do you mean the baby is here Mom!" Yelled Gohan

"What you think it means Gohan, it means NOW!" she screamed

"Bulma she looks angry!" Gohan squeaked backing into the wall

"This is all your fault Goku Son! I blame you for all of this!" she Scream as she gave another push.

"Chi Chi one more push is all we need," says Bulma

As soon as the sound of a child's cry everyone calmed down, to see a healthy baby girl, with black hair and black eyes.

"She's so beautiful," said Goku Walking in the room

"She looks just like you mom," says Gohan

"Goku we have a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" she laughed rocking her child in her arms.

Goku smiled and turned to see Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Vegeta, and Picicollo walking in to see their new baby. They were all smiling even Vegeta surprisingly.

"What are you going to name her Chi Chi?" asked Krillin

"Her name will be Maria Alexis Son," said Chi Chi with tears in her eyes

A couple days later they were able to take their Daughter home.

3 years later the night of her birthday she was taken from her bed, without any of her family knowing. Hearing a scream coming from Maria's bed room Goku and Gohan ran to the room to see an Empty Bed and a crying mother on the ground. Goku growled and rounded up all of his friends, they searched high and low and for several years but couldn't find her.

Goku was so angry that he blew up part of the wilderness where no creature stayed at, he couldn't believe he lost his precious baby girl.

"I will find you!" he screamed

* * *

**Alright guys I know its kinda short but its part of a bigger story, so please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Kida lee

**Love is a battle Feild**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kida Lee**

A young boy stood at the door of where his mother was giving birth to his newborn sister, he was so excited. As soon as the baby came out she wasn't crying, she was just quiet.

"She didn't make it Talon I'm so sorry," said the nurse

"No, No!" screamed his mother

"Ethan I'm sorry but your sister didn't make it, if only there was a way to get a new…"his father stopped talking

"Your wife is sleeping she was going hysterical," said the nurse

"Ethan I need you to find a baby girl, please do what I taught you best," said his father

"Yes father, I will make you proud," he says taking off.

As Ethan jumped through the night he found a house out in the middle of the forest area, in the window a black haired baby was curled up on her side. He jumped through the window and picked the girl up, she looked just like his baby sister.

"'I'm sorry," he whispered jumping off into the night

When he got home he handed her to his father who walked into the little hunt and handed his wife the baby.

"She's beautiful Talon let's name her Kida," she says

Talon got a physic to erase her memories of her daughter dying during birth and that she was a little older.

"I love the name Karen," he says smiling

7 Years later a ten year old Girl with black hair was running around with a boy black hair who jumped in the tree.

"That's not fair Ethan you're cheating!" she yelled

"Whatever Kida you're just upset because you can't climb yet," he says laughing.

"Hey Ethan Dad said a doctor was coming to take a look at me later today, am I sick? She asked

Ethan stiffened and jumped down hugging her, "No you're not sick he's just making sure you don't get sick that's why we get shots, that way we go through a sickness to make sure we're better," he says

"Oh ok," she says smiling running back to the house.

When she got there a Young man was there talking to her father since her mom was out with the other women.

"Darling this is Shigure he is here to make sure you're ok," he says grabbing his daughter's hand

"Hello we're just going to give you a few shots," he says smiling

She felt her cheeks heat up and nodded her head. She sat down on the table as he grabbed his needle that had some kind of fluid.

"Will it work?" asked her father

He just nodded his head and put the needle in her arm, she just winced and stared at him.

"It's done I will see you in a couple weeks to see if it worked," he said and left.

The next week Kida was really sick and was going through different phases.

The week after she was better and she had golden eyes with slits for pupils and wolf ears on her head. Shigure came back that week and saw that she was completely better.

"Kida we need to talk dear," said her father

"Yes father?" she asked

"You see there's a time at a certain age where a girl should have a mate, and how you mate is when a man bites you above the hip bone and claims you as his, then at a certain age he will take you," he says

"I see," she says looking from her dad to Shigure

"He is here to become your mate dear," he says

"I see," she looked down.

"If I may darling," says Shigure getting down on his knees and lifting her shirt up above her hips and lets his fangs come out and nip at her, leaving a bite mark.

"Your mine now honey," says Shigure

For the next 2 years her brother and Shigure and she became a part of a team, and the members are Zorin, the leader, Hiei and Zahden brothers just not by blood, Dana and Christen lovers. They became thieves and robbed and killed people for a living.

The Next year Hiei and Zahden were kicked out and Shigure became more aggressive with Kida.

Two years after that she ran away from the team to the demon tournament that was being held. She got ready wearing a pair of black shorts, long black socks, and a green half tank top. After four fights her final preliminary round was up.

"Next up is Kida Lee vs Yusuke Urameshi," said the announcer

"Awe come on I'm fighting you?" he groaned

"Sorry to burst your bubble grease head," she growled

"Ooo someone's feisty fine lets fight girly," he laughed

"The name is Kida!" she yelled

"Whatever!" he yelled back with a laugh

After two hours of fighting Yusuke got an idea running at her and stopped right in front of her.

"What are you...mmm?" Yusuke shoved his lips on hers

He pulled away leaving her shock, then knocking her out behind her head. She woke up in the infirmary she turned her head to see Yusuke staring at her.

"You jerk you cheated!" she got up to fast grabbing her head.

"Hey calm down you have a nice bump on your head, any ways Kida you were really good," he says smiling

She raised her hand to her head and felt something on her wrist, she looked down to see a beautiful whitish purplish bracelet on her wrist, sparkling.

"What is this!" she snapped at him

"Oh that, you're going to become my beautiful bride someday Kida," he smirked

"Excuse me!" she screeched

"Yoo-hoo Urameshi you in here," Jin's head popped in the room

"Oh hey Jin ya come in, this is Kida," says Yusuke

"I'm going to take a shower," she growled getting out of bed.

After a couple days hanging with Yusuke, she realizing she started to like him a lot, He even took her virginity, that's how she knew he was right for her. She turned in her sleep and put her arm on an empty bed side. She opened her eyes to see no Yusuke.

She got out of bed and put on one of his tank tops and opened the door to the bathroom to see he was showering.

"Good morning Kida," he says smiling with a towel around his waist

"Morning," she yawned

He walked towards her and kissed her on the lips, pulling away he picked her up and set her on the bed. Knock, knock, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Kurama, Hiei came in.

Yes Hiei finally found out Kida was there but let it go that she was with the ex-spirit detective. Kurama's fight was today and they were going to watch it. Kida realized he was fighting her mate, and whenever he gets hurt so does she they were connected.

Kurama was hurting him big time and Kida started to bleed, she covered herself with a jacket and told Yusuke that she was going to use the bathroom, giving Yusuke one last kiss, she ran through the tournament to the outside and kept on running. She collapsed on the ground in the middle of a portal that she made through. Two boys saw her bleeding to death and brought her to the house, where she was taken care of by a black haired lady and her husband.

"Chi Chi where did you put my training outfit!" yelled the husband.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I hope you liked it**


	4. Best friends

**Love is a battle Feild**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Love Is a Battle Field**

I don't understand what the point of sending me to a girl school for a whole year, and having to come back home after that, to go to a public school. Oh you're probably wondering whose talking well that's me, Maria Kida Alexis Lee Son, yes it's a long name but I was two people for several years. I do prefer to be called Kida, but Normally I have to be called by Maria to keep myself out of danger, which never really happens.

By day I fight aliens, monsters, and demons who try to destroy the world, by night I'm awake remembering the good times with a certain grease ball head. I'm bound to Human world by Koenmma for probation for killing people in the past. So here I am getting ready for the first day of School.

Having my music blaring in my room, I was pulling my black hair up into a high pony tail. Grabbing the Blue school uniform, I was glad it wasn't that long it went mid-thigh. I'm a student at Sarayashiki High School. Throwing on my shoes I grabbed my bright neon green bag and walked out to the kitchen. Seeing my little brother already at the table with his breakfast, I ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Morning Kida," he said with a mouth full of food

"Morning little brother, what did I say about talking with your mouth full?" I asked with a smile

He swallowed his food, "To not to do it, and use your table manners," he stated then grinned

I nodded my head and grabbed a piece of toast and sat down by him.

"I don't see how you get to go to a real school?" says Goten

"Because little brother she needs to learn to have people skill instead of beating people up like her last school," says Gohan Walking in

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him course my brother goes to a different high school but I am a ok with that.

"I only got in fights because the girls didn't know how to keep her mouth shut," I snorted

"And here your going to have to learn," he says

A knock at the door came when my best friend Courtney Evans came in, with a great big smile on her face.

"Is anyone else excited to go to school where there are actual men?" she asked jumping up and down

"Nope just you," sigh my brother and I

"You guys are no fun, come on Kida oh I mean Maria or we're going to be late," she giggled

I rolled my eyes getting up and following her out the door, hearing my little brother follow us out and waved at us. Teleporting a couple blocks away from our school in an alley way. Walking out like it was no big deal we made it to the school, I stopped at the entrance to see people laughing and talking to their friends.

'Could I actually do this? I fight monsters and aliens for a living yet making friends and being normal just seems like a hard thing to do' I thought to myself

"Maria! Hey you listening lets go," she yells

I shook my head and followed her in, looking around everyone seemed nice at least and not wanting to kill me. Getting to our lockers I don't know how she did it but Court and I were right next to each other. Trying to open my locker I started to get angry with it, "You got to be kidding me right now," I growled

"You need any help?" I heard someone ask

I snapped my head up to make a remark but stopped to see kind eyes staring back at me, I slowly nodded my head.

"I had this locker last year so I know it can be difficult," he states

"I uh… thank you," I stuttered

"No problem you and your friend must be new, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, just call me Kuwabara," he smiles

"I'm Ki…Maria son," I smiled

"Well Maria can I show…Yes you can!" interrupts my best friend

"I'm Courtney by the way!" she giggles

"Uh nice to meet you," he stepped back from her

I laughed as he showed us to class, walking in I sat down and listened to the teacher talk. After school I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the school and stood at the front waiting for Court, she was asking some guy out.

"Hey," Calls Kuwabara

"Hi," I smile as he walked up to me

"What you doing schools over?" he asked

"Waiting on Court, she went after some dude," I rolled my eyes

"She always like that?" he asked

"Unfortunately yes she is, she loves men," I stated

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked

"It's a long ways out, in the forest," I sighed

"That's right you're a son, I forgot you guys live all the way out there, it's cool I don't mind," he shrugs

"You know about my family?" I asked

"Ya your brother Gohan he use to go here for like six months then went to some high up school," he states

"I see, well if you're sure," I mumbled

"Ya no big deal, no pretty girl should walk home alone," he smiles at me

I laugh and shook my head at him, "You are something else Kazuma,"

"Awe you really think so?" he laughed

"Oh I know so," I giggled

Feeling my phone vibrate I got a text from court saying she was going home with the dude, figures…

"Alright let's go Court says she's busy," I laughed

"Oh busy huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh come on," I laughed

Walking home we were half way there, and have been talking for some time, that was until we got interrupted.

"Awe find yourself a new boy did ya?" I hear a familiar voice

Looking up I saw Dana in front of me with a smirk, her and Christen. I swallowed I thought it would be a little longer before they would find me again.

"Maria you know them?" asked Kuwabara with his eyebrows narrowed

"Oh Maria is it," she laughed

"Unfortunately I do," I growled

"We've been looking for you for some time now," says Christen

"You actually almost look like a real human," scoffs Dana

I swallowed hard, Kuwabara was a human and if I knew any better these guys would kill him, I should've known better.

"Maria step back, I'll handle them," he states

"What Kuwabara are you kidding me, there's no way I can ask of you to take them on," I stated

"I am a man of honor now step back," he says pushing me back

I was stunned no one has ever done this except for one person, a man I thought about everyday.

"A mere human is going to stop us, don't make us laugh," snorted Dana

Kuwabara got into a fighting stance and an energy sword came out of nowhere, I stared this caught me off guard. Christen ran forward and Kuwabara charged at him, clashing against each other. I looked over at Dana she stepped forward at me.

"You never could defeat me before Dana what makes you think if you can now?" I asked narrowing my eyes

Running at me, I closed my eyes putting all my power into an blast as soon as she was close enough I blasted her with an energy blast sending her back into a building. She fell limp to the ground, I turned my attention to Kuwabara and Christen. He was holding his ground pretty well, I started to run towards them when I felt a familiar pain that made me fall to the ground. I let out a scream, as I hit the ground.

"Maria!" I hear Kuwabara scream

"I finally found you my love," I hear too familiar voice

I turned my head to see none other than Shigure walking towards me with a sadistic smile on his face, I tried to crawl away as fast as I could. I felt a foot slam down on my body, my face colliding with the ground. Then a kick to the ribs that sent me flying into Kuwabara, I groaned my body felt like it was on fire.

"Maria you alright?" Kuwabara asked

"No, not really," I gasped

A bright blue energy shot out and knocked them back, they finally retreated.

"Kida! Are you ok?" yelled my father

"Ki!" I hear my brother cry

Getting lifted up I looked up into my father's eyes, "Hi daddy," I cracked a smile

"Honey I was so worried about you," he says with worry in his eyes

"I'm ok, how is Kuwabara?" I asked

"He has some bumps and bruises but he's alright," he states

Getting back to the house Kuwabara and I were bandaged up, it was very quiet though when my family walked out.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved with this," I apologized

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" he asked smiling at me

"You must have some questions," I mumbled

"Ya, I actually do," he laughs

"Alright where should I start," I mumbled

"The beginning would be nice," he chuckled

"Right well, when I was about three, a boy named Ethan kidnapped me from my family and took me to his family and when I grew up I never knew that I was not apart of that family, a man came his name was Shigure, he changed me into a part demon, and became my mate when I was about ten years old, I know I was young but it happened," I took a deep breathe before going on.

"We became apart of a team years later, and after a while few of my friends that were like brothers got kicked out of the group, Shigure got more aggressive with me and so I ran away too a…" I stopped Yusuke's face came into my head. "Portal and was founded by my real family it was like fate brought us back together, I was put into an all-girls school to try to keep my old team away, but I got kicked out for getting into a fight, and so here I am," I finished

"Wow that's a lot, wait what about your name?" he asked

"My name is Maria Alexis Kida Lee Son, but I prefer to go by Kida, but when I go to the school I have to go by Maria to keep them away but that didn't work," I shrugged

"I like Kida more," he smiles

"Thanks I do too," I laughed

"So you got a boyfriend?" he winked

"Oh my gosh Kuwabara," I laughed

"I'm just kidding but you from here on out are my best friend," he grinned

"Agreed," shaking his hand

* * *

**Well what do you think? Do you like it please let me know by giving me a review.**


	5. Reunion

**Love is a battle Feild**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**KIDA'S POV**

It's been a couple of years now since I have came to the human world, I'm now sixteen years old. In the last couple of years I have had some nightmares being here, but I have had my friends and family by my side to help me out. In these last couple of years it's been harder to stop my old team members. Looking over my body, I could see scars that were old and some that were just from a couple months ago.

"You don't have to worry Goku, I won't let anything happen to her," I hear Kuwabara say

"I know you won't but its just I don't want a repeat of what happened last time," I could hear the anger in my father's voice

"Dad even I will be there this year to protect her," says Gohan

"I just can't believe we too late to stop him from raping her," daddy states

"You have my word Goku I won't let them touch her, if I have to whatever it takes I will," says Kuwabara

I shook my head coming out of my room and around the corner. There stood my father, Gohan, and Kuwabara. They all turned to me with worry in their eyes, yes it was true, I was raped by none other than Shigure. I don't blame anyone, just Shigure.

"Kiki you should be sleeping, you got school tomorrow morning," says my father

"I can't sleep," I mumbled looking down embarrassed

"Just try ok?" he asked

I nodded my head and looked towards Kazuma, he nodded his head and followed me to my room. Getting under the covers Kuwabara slept on top of them a little away from me knowing I still needed time before being touched, I still had no clue how I was going to do tomorrow. Closing my eyes I knew all too well what was coming next…

* * *

**Kuwabara pov**

I started coming to when I heard screaming right next to me, I snapped my eyes open to see Kida tossing back in forth tears in her eyes. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly trying to wake her up.

"Ki come on its not real this time, it's all over I'm here to protect you," I called out to her

"Yusuke! Please help me!" she screamed out

I stopped and stared at her, did she know Urameshi? I shook my head I could question her later, I gave one final shook and she shot right up gasping for air. She turned her head towards me, all I could see was fear in them, soon the tears started to fall. I hugged her tightly as she cried, the door opened to reveal Goten with his blanket. The super hero himself, he always knew how to calm her down. He crawled up on the bed and curled up in between Kida and I.

"Ki I'm right here sissy, no need to cry anymore. Your alive and here with your family," he whispers to her

She slowly stopped crying and fell into a dreamless sleep, this happened so often since the attack. I remembered back to when she yelled for Urameshi, could they have possible known each other? I'll ask her about it tomorrow, right now we all need to get some sleep.

* * *

**KIDA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Kuwabara and Goten snoring quite loudly. I pulled out of their grip and grabbed my school clothes and went to the bathroom. After taking a shower, I pulled on my outfit and walked out to see Kuwabara already up and packing his stuff up.

"Hey sleepy head ready for school?" he asked

"Sleepy head are you sure you should be calling me that?" I laughed

"Right well I got all your stuff together and Courtney should be any second," says Kuwabara rolling his eyes

"Kida! I'm here!" Screamed Courtney entering the house

"And there she is," I laughed

"You sure you want to go to school?" Kuwabara asked

"Well ya someone has to make sure you don't sleep with any of the other girls this year," I smirked

"GOOD MORNING KIDA! OH MY GOSH KUWABARA YOU'RE HERE!" Screeched Courtney

"Keep her away from me," states Kazuma moving behind me

"You either hit on every girl or you sleep with them, except her I don't understand that," I sighed

"Ya why won't you sleep with me, almost every dude has!" pouts Court

"Let's just go before we wake up my little brother," I sighed looking at Goten

Getting to school I just smirked at seeing all the new people running around with their heads cut off. Watching the cheerleaders looking for new meat to have, man I can't believe I was even a cheerleader my first year. I looked over at Kuwabara as he stared at the top of the school, there was a look of missing someone in his eyes.

"Alright guys let's get going to class so we can get out of here quickly," I huffed

"Right," laughed Kuwabara

After school Courtney chased after some other dude so it ended up being Kuwabara and I walking back to the house. A couple of cop cars and a fire truck around a building that looked like something big smashed into it. People were crowded around it. I turned to Kuwabara and he seemed completely freaked out by it.

"Kazuma you ok?" I tapped his shoulder

"Y-Ya I'm ok let's go," he stutters

We got to capsule corp. to see everyone around the big computer, a huge energy going off the radar.

"Maybe I should just go and check it out," says Goku

"Or we could just send in a small team," says Bulma

"Alright who do we send in?" asked daddy

"I'm in," says Kazuma

I turned and looked at him like everyone else did, "Wait if he's in so am I," I stated turning towards my dad

"Sweetheart are you sure?" he got that worry look in his eyes

"I'm completely sure, I'm not letting Kuwabara go alone," I grinned

"Alright then so just the two of them?" asked Bulma

"Uh no we're going too!" says Trunks and Goten

"Alright then Kuwabara, Kida, Goten and Trunks will go and check it out right now," says Dad

We nodded our head, I threw my flats off and grabbed my boots slipping them on.

"You're going to fight in that?" asked Gohan staring at my school outfit

"We're just going to check it out you idiot," I stated

Getting to the area we were outside a cave, small lights on the ground. This place was weird we got to an opening where there was a tv, and a blown up tree.

"This isn't right this tree should be still in contact," he says

"That is correct Kuwabara, but I destroyed it," says some guy with glasses on his face

"Torgoro your alive?" asked Kuwabara

"Yes and I'm back for revenge now where is Yusuke," he says

My heart sped up and I looked up at him.

"Now Where is Yusuke at?" he asked

"Not here," Kuwabara states

"Yusuke," I whispered

"Awe so you know the spirit detective," he smiles

My eyes went wide, Kuwabara went in front of me but this guy knocked him out of the way and into a wall. Goten and Trunks flew at him but he slammed down into the ground, was this guy even trying. I stepped back narrowing my eyes at him, "So what if I know Yusuke?"

"You're going to give him a message for me," he states

He disappears and comes up from behind me and slams my face into the ground, I winced but flipped out of his grasp and shot an energy blast at him.

"Pathetic," he laughs

I backed up but he ran at me and slammed his hand into my face, I felt something break as I landed on top of Kuwabara, "Tell him I'm back," he says disappearing.

A portal opened up below us that made us fall to the ground, I groaned when I fell off of Kuwabara. Slowly getting up I shook my brother, trunks and Kuwabara.

"Guys get up come on," I whispered

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO RENSTATE ME!" yelled a familiar voice inside

The rest of them were muffle voices

"Ugh could he be any louder?" asked Kuwabara getting up and helping my brothers while I help trunks.

We walked in to see Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganashi, and Yoko Kurama.

"Kuwabara your here!" Yusuke yelled hugging him

"Hey Urameshi good to see your still alive," he says

"So the oaf lives I see Hn," says Hiei glaring at him

"Whatever short stack good to see you too," Kuwabara said sarcastically

"Hello Kazuma," says Kurama

I looked at Trunks and Goten as they just stared at the group in front of them, then turned towards me with questioning eyes.

"So Baby breath what do you need?" I asked walking forward

Everyone turned towards me and the two boys.

"And you would be?" asked Yusuke looking me over

'I'm surprised he doesn't recognize me, but then again my hair is white now and it's longer,'

"A friend," says Koenmma

"I called you all here because somehow Torgoro and his team were brought back to life, and sensie never died," he continued

"YES SENSIE IS ALIVE!" Yelled Yusuke

"Why didn't he kill him," said Hiei

"Back to life?" I turned towards my little brother and trunks

"Um about that, some guy kinda got hold of the Dragon balls," says Trunks

"You're kidding some demon got a hold of the dragon balls that's just great," I growled

"I'm sorry sissy," Said Goten looking down

"Goten its ok I'm sorry for yelling I love you," I said kneeling in front of him

"So you want to bring back team Urameshi for this?" asked Yusuke

"There is also a new team called Team Zorin," said Koenmma

"We are handling them Koenmma!" Yelled Gohan walking into the room

I rolled my eyes, he just had to make an entrance and get into this argument.

"Yes you seeing as your sister keeps getting hurt and almost dead by them," said Koenmma

"Kida just can't stay out of trouble," says Gohan

I looked up to see Yusuke stare right at me blinking a couple of times and then it finally clicked with him

"ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE IN HUMAN WORLD! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO YEARS!" Yelled Yusuke

* * *

**REVIEW? :D**


	6. Good to be back

**Love is a battle Feild**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**KIDA'S POV**

_"ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE IN HUMAN WORLD! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR A YEAR!" Yelled Yusuke_

"Ha Hi Yusuke," I laughed taking a step back while everyone is staring at me.

So Here I am with a Yelling detective in front of me saying I should have stayed in demon world with him. I rolled my eyes as I looked over to see Goten and Trunks eating popcorn, where'd they get the food? I want food too!

"Oh no! Don't hi Yusuke me! You were supposed to stay by my side and yet you ran off and made me go looking for you for two years!" he snaps

"Hey bro! How about you not yell at my sister," growled Gohan stepping forward

"Great another prissy boy," muttered Yusuke

"Ki?" I turned towards Hiei

"Yeah Hiei what's up?" I asked

He gave a small smile and patted my head meaning I missed you a lot. I turned back to the team to see Yusuke and Kuwabara now arguing.

"Stop yelling at her Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara

"Why I can do whatever I want to, and she has a lot to explain since I have been looking for her for two years," says Yusuke crossing his arms

"You were looking for me all this time?" I asked walking forward

"Well yeah didn't I tell you I would make you my beautiful bride someday?" he asked with a grin on his face

"Hell no!" Kuwabara, Gohan, Hiei and I yelled

"She's not marrying some low life asshole like you!" yelled Gohan

"Ya she's going to marry me," says Kuwabara

"She's marrying neither of you imbecilic," growled Hiei

"Uh hey! I get to marry whoever I want and Yusuke there's no way in hell I'm marrying you," I snap at them.

"Hello can I get back to the problem?" asked Koenmma

Cough, cough

"Alright you guys can fight about this later, "I'm reinstating Team Urameshi, and Kida will be joining the team since she has a battle to find with an old team, I believe Hiei as well has a bone to pick with them, right now Yusuke and your team plus Kida will be staying at Genkai's temple for the time being," Koenmma states

I turned to Hiei to see his eyes narrow more, if Zorin and Hiei fight I don't know if Hiei will win.

"Don't be stupid Kida of course I would win," he says turning to me

"Get out of my damn head Hiei!" I yelled

"Alright Team Urameshi is back together!" shouts Yusuke

"Now, now Yusuke let's not forget dear old me," says a bubble voice

"Botan," Everyone said at the same time

"Bingo!" she yelled

"Give them the new communicators," says Koenmma

"Right," she says walking over to Yusuke and going around but stopped at Hiei, he just glared at her hand and crossed his arms.

Yusuke sighed stepping forward taking the communicator and shoving it down his pants and stood beside Kuwabara and I with a smirk.

"Nice one Urameshi," he laughs as Yusuke smirks

Hiei's eyes went wide and pulled his sword out at Yusuke's Neck.

"Woah! Watch it short stack," He laughed

"Right then well meet each other at Genkai's," says Kurama turning to Koenmma

He nodded his head with a smile and opened portals for us, I turned around to see we were at the house. Goten and Trunks following behind me, as I walked into my room they sat on my bed.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be leaving dad and bro's side?" asked Goten looking up at me with sad eyes.

I forgot that I was the only one around here to play with Goten and trunks since everyone else was busy, and me not being here meaning Kuwabara won't come over and play video games with them. I sighed and nodded my head while I started to pack my clothes in a suit case, but stopped and picked up a capsule. I made all my clothes neatly and put them in the capsule, I picked up one bag and stuffed my diary, my communicator, my cell phone, and my com link for the Z fighters.

"I'll visit and I'm sure you can come and visit us," I turned and smiled at the boys

"Really?" asked Trunks with a grin

"Ya of course," I laughed

"Man I never seen your room so clean," says Dad standing in the door way

"Daddy," says Goten with a grin

"Hey dad," I smiled

"So Koenmma told me that you will be joining a team to take out demons and your old team," he says seriously

"Ya It's for the best dad I can do this, I'll train every day like I usually did when I didn't have school and get stronger," I smiled

"I know you will, and I know it's hard on you since you can't go super sayain," he states

"Its fine really I got this," sighing as everything in my room was either in capsules or in a bag.

"You be careful, I love you and don't need to lose you again," he says hugging me

"Ya won't lose me again, you're stuck with me," I laughed

"Well I'll see ya around," he says hugging me and walking out "Oh Kuwabara is here,"

"Hey Ki, hey boys," he says walking in with his bag

"Hey you all packed?" I asked

"Ya um there's something I need to know," he says slowly

"About me and Yusuke right? Him and I… boys mind leaving us alone for a while?" I stopped and looked at them

They nodded their heads and ran into the other room to play video games.

"He and I slept together in Demon world at the demon world tournament, I was running away from my mate at the time and went there, got in the ring and Yusuke cheated kissing me and knocking me out of the ring, woke up with this bracelet on my wrist and he told me that he was going to make me his beautiful bride," I sighed rolling my eyes at the memory

"Wow he must really like you, oh you met his mom that one day remember?" he asked

"Ya I just kept quiet she seems nice when she's not drunk," I laughed

"Ya, his uh ex is going to be coming to the temple with Botan and my sister and Yukina," he says shuffling to my bed

"Ya well if he wants her then ok, I'm not going to force him into liking me or taking me," I laughed

"Right you ready to go?" he asked

"Ya lets go," I smiled

After saying goodbye to my family and friends I teleported us to an ally way so we could walk the rest of the way, I stopped in front of the stairs that were leading up to the temple, this was going to take forever. Finally getting to the top, Kuwabara was already crawling up the last step, I looked up to see Yusuke out and about looking around, and turning his attention to us he smirked.

"What's wrong Kuwabara can't handle a little bit of stairs, man what would Yukina think," He joked

"Shut it Urameshi, I can do this," he huffs and puffs

"Right and I have ears on my head," I laughed

"Well technically you do Kiki their just hidden away," says Yusuke smirking

"Shut it Yusie," I smirked

He growled when I called him that, but sighed and helped Kuwabara up. We walked inside and chose our rooms, my room was right across from Yusuke and Kuwabara's room, then Hiei and Kurama's room were on the other side of me.

"Oh Yusuke there you are," says a girl voice

We turned to see a girl with long brown hair and eyes in a pair of pants and a tank top smiling at him.

'Keiko?" he asked not believing she was here

Guess Kuwabara didn't tell him she was coming back, from her prep school, this should be great.

"I missed you so much," she says hugging him tightly

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kuwabara who just rolled his eyes too.

"Ya I uh missed you too Kei what are you uh doing here," Yusuke stutters looking over his shoulder at me

I just shrugged and walked off to find Hiei, so I can talk to him.

"Hey," I said leaning on the door of his room

Hiei standing on the window sill looking out at his real twin sister who was talking to Shazuru, Kuwabara's sister.

"HN what do you want ona?" he asked

"Just seeing how you were, didn't really get to talk to you much at the tournament," I state sitting on his bed

"Hn, why'd you run?" he asked

"Hiei the whole team was there except for your brother, they wanted to take me back," I sighed

"That bad when Zahden and I left?" he asked

"Ya it got worse, but I'm good now," I smiled

"Glad you're ok Ki, and that you're here," he says softly

"I know," I smiled and walked out

* * *

**Review? XD**


	7. New Teammate

**Love is a battle Feild**

**Disclaimer**

**Alright everyone so I decided to redo this story, and I know it's a crossover but it's mostly going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho Story, but a bit of DBZ and I don't really feel like putting it as a crossover. All the characters you don't recognize are mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ. I hope you enjoy this story, this will not be a Yusuke x Keiko story, it is a Yusuke x Oc story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**KIDA'S POV**

_"Glad you're ok Ki, and that you're here," he says softly_

_"I know," I smiled and walked out_

Tossing and turning all night in bed I finally got sick of it and got up, walking out of my room I went to the kitchen and made some tea. I sat down with the tea in my hand, running my hand through my hair.

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Yusuke walking out in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt.

"Oh uh ya just been thinking a lot," I sighed

"Ya you know I haven't really had a good night sleep since the last night we spent together," he says in a soft voice

"Yusuke, I'm sorry that I left but I… Kida its ok I understand," I try to say

I gave a small smile and nodded my head, I looked back up at him as he sat down across from me. I set my tea back on the table and shook my head.

"Ki what's really going on? Why did you lea… Hey what are you guys still doing up?" Keiko interrupts.

I looked up quickly and sighed as she stared at us.

"I was just going to bed," I stated getting up and walking past her

"Kida!" yells Yusuke

I stopped and turned towards him and gave a fake smile

"Good night Yusuke," I whisper before heading back to my room

Laying back down in my bed closing my eyes shaking all the crazy feelings that I am feeling, soon I felt the sleepiness consume me. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, I groaned turning over and turning it off. Knock, knock "Kida it's time for training," says Kuwabara through the door

"I'm awake," I yell back

Getting out of the bed, I walked to my closet and pulled out my training outfit which looks like my dad's outfit without the blue t-shirt. I opened my door and walked into the kitchen to see everyone there eating.

"Morning Kida," says everyone except for Hiei who just HN at it all

"Mornin'" I mumbled sitting next to Kuwabara who handed me my food

"Alright guys we have training to do," says Yusuke acting like the leader he is

After breakfast we headed out to the field area that was around the back, I started to stretch getting ready to fight.

"So whose going to go against who?" asked Kurama stepping up

"Right actually we have an extra person coming in since we have an odd number," says Yusuke putting his hands on his hips.

"Hello guys!" yells Botan walking in with someone behind him

"What do you want Botan we're in the middle of something," states Yusuke

"How rude, I'm here to give you your sixth person," she grumbles "so let me introduce to you all Nicole,"

As Botan moved out of the way revealed a girl with medium brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," she says

"Alright then we're shall we get started?" I asked stepping forward

"R-Right," stutters Yusuke

I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the middle of the field turning to the rest of my team.

'Well come on newbie let's see what you got," I smirked

"Of course I would be honored to train against you," she says with some kind of glint in her eyes

I narrowed my eyes as she walked past the boys and was a few feet away, getting in my stance I waited for her to attack. She ran at me and I could see all the openings, wrong move. I flipped over her and knocked her in the back, making her hit the ground. I landed on my feet and smirked waiting for her to get up but she didn't move.

"Um guys I think I knocked her out," I stated

"Great Ki you can't hold back even a little bit?" yelled Kuwabara as they ran over

"Hey! I held a lot back I didn't even put a lot of energy into that," I stated crossing my arms as Kurama picked Nicole up and walked her back to the temple.

"Hn nice going Ona you broke her," says Hiei with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, walking back to the temple as the boys continued their training. Changing into a skirt and a white tank top, slipping some ankle boots on that had heels, I looked down to see my phone going off.

"Kida's phone," I answered

"Hey Kida its Court do you wanna go shopping? Or are you still in training for the day?" she asked

"Nah I'm good for the day I'll meet you at the mall," I stated grabbing my wallet and opened the door and smacked straight into a rock hard chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kuwabara with an eyebrow raised

"I was going to go to the mall with Court," I crossed my arms

"Uh huh hey Urameshi! Kida's going to the mall we should tag along," he yells

"Sweet sounds good," says Yusuke putting on a shirt

I turned my head to the other side and walked out of the temple and down the stairs with the team behind me. Getting to the mall I met up with Courtney and she went straight for Kuwabara but stopped and started to head for Hiei but he disappeared. After a few hours we started to walk out of the mall when a blast shot right past me.

"Kida! You ok?" asked Kuwabara

"I'm fin…Ahhhh!" I screamed falling to the ground

"Ki!" yells Yusuke

"Well, well, well looks like we have another team to fight Zorin," laughs Shigure

"Indeed it does, oh now there's a face I haven't seen in forever," Zorin smirks

"No way is that Hiei!" yells Ethan with a grin on his face

"Ethan?" I gasped

"Oh hey sis you look pretty good on that ground," says Ethan

"Whatever you're doing to Kida you better stop," growls Yusuke

"Hm a spirit detective huh looks like she defiantly changed sides," says Zorin

This doesn't look good guys, and soon everything will be revealed to them.

* * *

**REVIEW?:)**


End file.
